gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin' (Rachel)
'''Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey is featured in Sweet Dreams, the nineteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Rachel for her Funny Girl audition as she imagines Artie, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina singing back-up. During Rachel and Finn's phonecall, Rachel calls Finn to ask him on advice for what song she should sing for her Funny Girl '' audition. He tells her that she's a unique talent and should sing something personal that brings back to the roots of her talent which inspires her to choose this song, as this song began the roots to her future and her leadership of the Glee Club with Finn. As Rachel takes to the stage with the song prepared, she tells the producers that she'll be singing a classic. Seeming overwhelmed, she begins to sing the song. Within seconds into the song, she imagines the Glee Club as it was four years ago when they performed the song. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina stand near the mics, vocalizing as Rachel smiles. She turns as she imagines Finn playing the drums and Artie playing the guitar. Gaining support, she continues the song. The producers seemed interested as they don't see what Rachel sees. At the end of the song, the six of the original Glee Club walk up with Rachel as they sing with her, similar to the choreography in the original Pilot. When Rachel finally let's out the final note, everyone she sees on stage disappears as the producers applaud her for her performance. Although, one of the producers did recognize the change in mid-song and asks her what was going to which she replies, she was thinking of her friends and that she wouldn't be the person she is now if it weren't for their courage and support. Lyrics '''Rachel:' Oooh Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Just a city boy Born and raised in South Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel with the Group vocalizing (with the Group): A singer in a smokey room A smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on (Strangers waiting) Up and down the boulevard Their (shadows searching) in the night (Streetlights, people) Livin' just to find emotion (Hiding somewhere) in the night! Oooh! Workin' hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Payin' anything to roll the dice Just one more time Some will win Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on (Strangers waiting) Up and down the boulevard Their (shadows searching) in the night Ooh (Streetlights, people) Livin' just to find emotion (Hiding somewhere) in the night! Rachel with the Group (Rachel): (Woah, ooh!) Don't stop believin' (Hold on to that feelin') Streetlights, people, ooh! (The Group: Whoa, oh) Don't stop believin' (Hold on!) Street lights people, ooh! (The Group: Whoa, oh) Don't stop! Trivia *This is the fifth time Don't Stop Believin' is performed on the show, and the third version that has been actually released overall. **Pilot Version **Quinn's Version **Haverbrook Version **Regionals Version **The X Factor version ***Rachel is a soloist in every released version. *This version makes Don't Stop Believin the first song to be sung as a group number, a duet and a solo at any point during the show. The second is Defying Gravity in Season Five. * This performance marks the last appearance of Finn Hudson in a musical number. Gallery BGA2SOGCcAAr-PE.jpg BF6LRYpCAAARiZl.jpg Sdeview.jpeg Tumblr mkn585KDSt1ql1znmo1 500.png tumblr_mkrgijwgxk1qcn7rko1_500.jpg Tumblr mkr9mi0VYm1qg25zco1 500.jpg Dont-stop-believin-rachel.png 004~619.jpg tumblr_mkuss9lZ8Q1qck0h4o3_r1_250.jpg Rachel DSB.jpg Tumblr ml4nm9UOFD1r4yh8wo1 500.png 005~581.jpg Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo6 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo4 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo3 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo1 250.gif Tumblr ml5psiZeBA1ql1znmo5 250.gif Tumblr ml5t7yPQVi1qaedvuo1 500.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o1_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o2_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o3_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o4_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o5_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o6_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o7_250.gif tumblr_mlkadcKI4a1rexoi3o8_250.gif qHBqlzBH9ekl.jpg 002~726.jpg 001~801.jpg Don't stop believing rachel.png tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n6lwhkfPHT1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four